Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacture method of a liquid supply member including therein a liquid supply path, a manufacture apparatus, and a liquid supply member.
Description of the Related Art
This type of liquid supply member is provided, for example, in a liquid ejection head that can eject liquid, supplied from a liquid container, from an ejection portion. The liquid supply member includes therein a liquid supply path between the liquid container and the ejection portion. The liquid ejection head may be an inkjet print head that can eject ink supplied from an ink tank (liquid container) through a plurality of ejection openings (ejection portion). A print head that can eject a plurality of types of inks includes an ink supply member (liquid supply member) including a plurality of ink supply paths (liquid supply paths) corresponding to the respective inks and these ink flow paths are formed to be bent.
Generally, the liquid supply member having such a liquid supply path as described above are configured, from the viewpoint of easy manufacturing, light weight, and corrosion resistance, by the combination of a plurality of components obtained by subjecting resin material to injection molding. For example, the plurality of components are individually injection-molded and are subsequently assembled by the adhesion by ultrasonic welding or adhesive material for example.
However, when the plurality of components individually subjected to injection molding are assembled by welding or adhesion for example, the dimensional accuracy among the plurality of components may be compromised. The reason is that the dimensional accuracy of the liquid supply members after the assembly is influenced by the molding accuracy and joint accuracy of these components for example.